Implantable medical devices are used to deliver neurostimulation therapy to patients to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, incontinence, sexual dysfunction, or gastroparesis. The implantable medical device delivers neurostimulation therapy via one or more leads that include electrodes located proximate to the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, sacrum, or stomach, or within the brain of a patient. In general, the implantable medical device delivers neurostimulation therapy in the form of electrical pulses.
A clinician selects values for a number of programmable parameters in order to define a parameter configuration for the neurostimulation therapy to be delivered to a patient. For example, the clinician may select an amplitude, which may be a current or voltage amplitude, and pulse width for a stimulation waveform to be delivered to the patient, as well as a rate at which the pulses are to be delivered to the patient, and duration for which the stimulation energy is delivered. In addition, the clinician also selects particular electrodes within an electrode set to be used to deliver the pulses, and the polarities of the selected electrodes. The electrode combination and polarities may be referred to as an electrode configuration. Hence, a parameter configuration may involve a variety of parameters including electrode configuration, amplitude, pulse width, pulse rate, and duration.
The process of selecting parameter configurations can be time consuming, and may require a great deal of trial and error before an optimum electrode configuration is discovered. The optimum parameter configuration may be better than other configurations in balancing clinical results and side effects experienced by the patient. This balance represents overall efficacy of a parameter configuration. The process for selecting parameter configurations can be difficult due to the combinatorial possibilities of parameters, the complexity of the underlying biophysics, and subjective and possibly inconsistent feedback from the patient concerning observed efficacy for a given parameter configuration.